Man and Woman
by TeeLee-Sensei
Summary: Pan has never met a boy before, and Trunks has never met a girl his age before. Orphaned, and possibly the only two 'humans' alive, they must stick together, and make it into adulthood without being killed by the androids.
1. Chapter 1: Trunks

_**Unedited.**_

"Mom," I moan, a few tears slipping down my cheeks. Mom doesn't turn over in her sleep, wrap her arms around me, or tell me to go eat breakfast. Her body is cold and stiff, and she isn't breathing. She's been like this since yesterday.

"Mom!" I try again, shaking her, hoping she'll wake up. Her skin is paler than usual. Her hair is a lighter blue. I bury my face into the purple blankets that aren't keeping her warm.

_"Trunks, I loved your father. I loved him very much_." Mom said as I came in with a bowl of soup. I sat down beside her and slowly began spoon-feeding her the soup. She said she felt like a baby when I did that. I've never seen a baby before, but Mom says every human being starts out as a small person; a baby. To me, a baby is just a time in my life that I don't remember. Anyway, she didn't say much about Dad. But I'll remember the last words she said to me forever.

_"He died protecting us." _She said with a smile, not opening her mouth for some more soup. Still I tried slipping the spoon between her tightly pressed lips. Her lips trembled, like she was going to cry, so I stopped_." He never told me he loved me, but I could tell. He loved us both. He died for us, Trunks."_

_"He sounds weak," _I replied, wishing she'd stop talking highly about a dead person that couldn't stop the androids.

_"You sound just like him sometimes," _She smiled, pulling me close. We were quiet for a while. Normally she was awake and working on a project in the basement, and teaching me things, but she didn't have the strength to get out of bed lately. She was sick.

_"When you get better we should go outside." _I said, hoping I'd get to see a 'baby' or 'man' or 'girl' that she often talked about. Except for birds, bugs, rats, us, and the androids, there weren't any other living things.

"_It's possible I wont get better. I might die." _She whispered, kissing my head. She sounded very sad, so I knew it wasn't something good.

_"What does 'die' mean?" _I asked.

_"It means my heart will stop beating, my body will become cold, stiff, and lifeless. I'll look like I'm sleeping, but I wont ever wake up._" She paused_." If that happens, I don't want you to be alone. I want you to leave this place and head for Mt. Paouzu. I have a friend there, and she'll take care of you."_

I stop crying and leave Mom's bedroom. I grab clothes, a sleeping bag, cans of food, and bottles of water and store it in a capsule.

Mom has died like she said she would. She's not going to wake up.

I give Mom one last kiss, and pull the blanket completely over her. Before leaving, I pause at the door. I feel like I should say something, maybe she can still hear me.

"I'll be back, Mom."


	2. Chapter 2: Pan

Somehow, Grandma knew the androids were coming. She hugged me, told me to be a good girl, and said," I love you, Pan." Then she opened a small door from the floor, and shoved me into the small hole inside.

I kept my face pressed against my knees as the androids questioned Grandma. They knew a child lived here, that grandma wasn't alone. Grandma denied it.

She screamed for hours as they tortured her.

Her body fell onto the floor with a loud '_thud_,' and her blood oozed between the floorboards. I wanted to scream, but I'd never made a sound before, and for once, I think grandma was grateful for my quietness.

The androids blew up the furniture, ceiling, walls, and most of the flooring of the house. The small space I was hidden in remained untouched. I stayed there for a full day, until I was certain the androids had left, then I came out.

My friend, the man who grandma could never see, smiled when I came out, and gave me a thumbs up. I was so happy that the androids couldn't see him either. He was my special friend.

'Where should I live now?' I wondered, tilting my head to the side.

My friend pointed down the road, to somewhere beyond I'd never gone with Grandma. I was afraid to leave and live somewhere other than the broken house. My friend stretched out his hand, and I took it.

'It'll be alright.' He said, without words.


	3. Chapter 3: Trunks

It was fun sleeping outside under the stars, until I ran out of food and it started to rain.

I stayed in empty houses when it rained. There weren't any food in the houses. Do androids eat? Did they take it? Or was mom right about other survivors? Could those people have taken all the food?

"What am I supposed to eat?" I asked my friend, Lizard, a green lizard I found in a basement. Lizard never talked back, but it was still nice to have something to talk to and play with.

My tummy growled as I picked Lizard up by the tail. My stomach knew food when it saw it, so after muttering a quick "sorry" I took a bite out of Lizard's tail.

It tasted gross and chewy, but I ate it.

Lizard squirmed in my hands, trying his best to get away. That made me laugh. I guess I should've made Lizard 'die' before I ate him.

I spent the next day finding other things to eat.

Worms were tasteless and unfulfilling. Stinkbugs were sour and gross. I caught a fluffy black cat and tried to take a bite out of it's tail like I did with Lizard. It scratched my face and got away.I guess I can't eat everything, especially cats. Oh well, it had too much fur anyway.

I was tasting different bugs when I noticed smoke floating from the treetops. Someone had built a fire! There were people out there!

Without thinking twice, I stopped hunting bugs and ran towards the same direction as the smoke.


	4. Chapter 4: Pan

My friend doesn't want me to make a fire, but i'm too cold and tired to care.

'Wait until nighttime to make a small fire,' My friend says, trying to blow out the fire himself. He had tried stomping out the fire, but his boot went through the logs as if he weren't real.

I shake my head, wishing he'd stop trying to blow out the fire. His breath comes out in a powerful, chilling wind, and that's the last thing I want. I should have packed a blanket or put a sweater on over my dress before I left home. Why was my friend in a rush to leave? Where are we going?

I jump to my feet as something barrels out from the bushes. My friend steps behind me and grips my shoulders tightly. He doesn't want me to run away.

"You're a girl!" The creature with purple hair gasps. It runs toward me, and I look up at my friend, pleading for him to let me go so I can run."Wow! My mom told me about girls but I'd never met one in person before!"

My friend doesn't let go, he is happy to see this noisy creature. Is this what he wanted me to find?

It pulls my hair. I close my eyes shut and endure the pain.

" My mom use to have long hair too. I think all girls must've had long hair before the androids came. It's dark like a raven's feathers. Cool! Does this mean you can fly?"

The...Person, I think it's called...lets go of my hair so I can answer.

I shake my head. Of course I can't fly! What about his hair? Is he part flower? Is that why his hair is purple instead of black?

"I can't fly either. My name is Trunks!" He holds out his hand. I stare at it, then shake it. Grandma taught me this greeting before. Trunks stares at me for a long time and doesn't let go of my hand." Are you going to tell me your name?"

My eyes widen a little. Suddenly it feels like a house has collapsed on top of me.

Without Grandma, no one will ever know my name!

Before I can panic, Trunks turns his head sharply behind him. He has the same power as grandma, I realise. She moved the same way when she knew the androids were coming.

"Quick! We have to hide!" Trunks whispers, grabbing my arm and leading me into the bush he jumped out of.

We see the androids' feet land in front of the bush, close to the fire.

Trunks whispers low in my ear." They saw the smoke like I did. You need to be more careful from now on."

Trunks and I press our faces into the dirt, wincing as sharp sticks poke against our skin and disgusting bugs crawl down our shirts. The androids release a thousand small blasts into the forest, trying to scare us out. None hit us, and we don't move.

"Think we got them?" The deep voiced android asks.

"Probably." The yellow haired android replies

Trunks and I don't move until it's dark and we're sure the androids are gone.

Neither of us are brave enough to wander through the dark or make another fire. In the cold grass we sit together, too scared to go to sleep.

Sometime in the night, we do fall asleep.

For once I sleep peacefully, without the cold keeping me awake, and I decide that my friend was right to look for Trunks.


End file.
